Meant for me
by beatlee
Summary: In the beginning of the seventh year, Harry and Hermione realised they have feelings for each other. Throughout this whole story, it shows how their feelings develops, how deep it gets, and how they're feelings still exist after centuries after.
1. What on earth is wrong with me!

None of the Harry Potter characters belong to me

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1: What on earth is wrong with me?!**  
  
_There is definitely DEFINITELY something wrong with this exam. What is this! How on earth can I get a C for Charms?! That is like, so not me! Charms is my favorite subject and I have never even, ever in my life gotten even a B before, let alone C! What is wrong with me?!  
  
There's nothing wrong with you my dear. You're just, let's say, not yourself these few days.  
  
These few DAYS?! You mean weeks...I KNOW there's something wrong with me!  
  
No darling, there's nothing wrong with you at all. It's just this phase you've been going through. See, you're already in your 7th year, it's time for you to stop um...say, it's time for you to start noticing things around you. Okay, let's just say...  
  
Stop beating around the bush! Tell me tell me tell me, just tell me what's wrong with me?!  
  
Okay, I'll say...you're in love.  
  
WHAT?! _

Hermione snaps out of her thoughts, runs over to the sink in her gigantic prefect bathroom, and splashes cold water all face. Muttering to herself, more of reprimanding herself as she does so.  
  
"Ugh! Damn it! This stupid angel-devil talk inside me is doing me no good at all! Ok, Hermione Granger. Look here, you got a problem. The problem is that your grades are dropping, way low, lower than usual. And you got to solve it. You know it's because of a certain someone that you didn't use to put in mind. But now, face the facts; you're beginning to like him. No, not in that way, in a way that, like, you want to get his attention, you want to...ugh! I'm even talking to myself now. What is THIS WORLD COMING TO?! Harry Potter! Why do this to me?! I admit, it's because of you my grades are dropping!"  
  
At this stage, Hermione was screaming so loud that the merman sleeping in the portrait by the bathtub woke up, gave her a sour look and swam off into the sea. There were hot, angry tears forming in her eyes. Hermione felt a mixture of confusion for she is not sure if Harry likes her as a sister or as something more; anger for being so weak as she practically chose failing her exam over thinking about a guy (even worse, her meant to be"brother"); and helplessness for not knowing what to do next. Hermione has had crushes before, but not to the extend that she loses concentration in her classes and actually cries over a guy.  
  
From the bedroom, Crookshanks was purring and scratching at the bathroom door, trying to get Hermione's attention. Hermione splashed more water onto her face, wiped it clean, made sure it doesn't show that she has been crying, and went out to see what Crookshanks wanted. "Crookshanks, okay, I'm here! What do you—" Hermione's sentence was cut short with surprise when she saw where, no, when she saw WHO Crookshanks was sitting on.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Ok guys! That's all for the first chapter! Umm...this is the first story I've ever written in here (and the first chapter too!). Tell me about what you think, and if it's good. Hope you enjoyed it, and please do review! Thanx!


	2. I can't be, can I?

None of the Harry Potter characters belong to me

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**Chapter 2: I can't be...can I?**  
  
"Harry! Why on earth are you here?!...I mean, whoa! What a surprise!...I was just thinking of you, and pop! There you are! Heh-heh" Hermione covers up her not-so-nice welcome (she was shocked that he was there, right in her room!) with a joke (which is true) and a laugh-it-off.  
  
"Haha Hermione, very funny. You forgot? We're meant to go on prefect duty together. Unless you haven't read the new schedule. Professor MacGonagall made a tiny switch, from me going on prefect duty with Parvarti to me going with you!...Which is way better, mind you, Parvarti is sooo downright boring!" Harry finished off with that cute little smile. His eyes were gleaming with delight. Doesn't he just love teasing Hermione, making her seem like his favorite girl in this school. Which is, as a matter of fact, quite true. Harry has been doing some thinking of his own back in his prefect room before he popped into Hermione's room a few minutes ago...  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Harry stepped into his luxurious prefect room, threw his cloak onto the bed, and carefully placed his broomstick back into its case. He took off his other clothes (which was now stained with sweat from Quidditch practice), turned on the taps, poured in some bath foam and stepped into the bath.  
  
_Whoa! That was a wonderful quidditch practice! It was simply amazing...First, Hermione came in to watch us practice, and straight after her arrival, I saw the snitch! Whoa...she's like my lucky charm thingy!  
  
Come to think of it, Hermione has been so...how do I say, so helpful to me lately. Ever since I broke up with Lavender, and fell so hard. She was the one who pulled me up, gave me moral support, explained to me how foolish it is for me to be so weak for a girl that was not worth it. Which is, think about it, quite true. Lavender never loved me, she was just using me, while I was giving her all I had. We fought all the time, over teensy matters, and when I was with her, I don't even feel like myself...it took me quite some time to "wake up" and start anew. But Hermione is right, oh god,so right...I don't know what I would do without Hermione.  
  
She's like this angel leading me, guiding me along...but sadly enough, I guess she's my sister...just my sister...Harry Potter! What are you thinking?! Of course she's just your sister, how can you think of it otherwise? Don't tell me you were thinking of... ...going out with her? Even if you did care for her more than a sister, what makes you so sure she sees you THAT way. Foolish! Potter! She sees you as a brother only!  
_  
Harry hit his hand hard on the water in frustration at himself as he broke himself off his trail of thoughts. He reached for his towel, stepped out of the bath, wiped himself dry, and put on fresh clothing. When he's fully clothed and everything, Harry stepped in front of the mirror and muttered to himself.  
  
"Hair, check. Face, check. Clothes, check. Clean hands/nails, check. Hmm...what am I missing?...Oh!" With that, Harry reached into the bottom drawer below the sink and looked around for his favorite cologne. He sprayed it all over his clothing, but not too much that it's nauseating..._Ahh...I think this cologne smells just right, not to strong, not to play boyish, just...fresh._ When he's all done, Harry picked up his wand, looked at the clock..._hmm...it's still quite early...blah! Well too bad, I'll just be talking to her awhile before we leave for duty then!_ Harry grinned at himself as thoughts ran through his head. He has made up his mind, as long as he feels it's right, he'll go for it!  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hermione gave a nervous giggle when she heard what Harry has said about her being way better than Parvarti. _Hermione! Duh you're way better than Parvarti! You're one of his best friends! Stop thinking about it that way!_ Hermione snapped back out of her thoughts and prepared to get ready for prefect duty. She bustled around the room looking for her wand where she must have misplaced somewhere...  
  
"Hey Herms!...Can I call you that? Anyway, your wand is here! Sorry...I was just admiring it just now...haha, sorry! Nothing else to do!" Harry called out from the bed, holding up Hermione's perfectly polished wand (no wonder he was admiring it).  
  
"Anyway Harry, I haven't got the new schedule...so, where are we heading tonight for duty...Oh god, I sure hope it's not the Forbidden Forest..." Hermione shuddered at the thought of it. The last time she went on prefect duty to the Forbidden Forest with Dean Thomas, everything was fine...well, except until after Dean tried taking advantage of her.  
  
"...If you're thinking that I would be taking advantage of you...like Dean, you're sooo...wrong! I mean, you do look good and everything wink wink But puh-lease, I am way more decent than Dean aren't I? How can you doubt me?" Harry read Hermione's mind and assured her with confidence, this was no joke. Although Harry does feel something for Hermione, he would definitely not do something for his pleasure against her will, that's not love, that's lust (which will not happen in this case).  
  
"Okay then! All set? Let's go!"  
  
With that, they tucked their wands into their cloaks and set off into the dark night. Not noticing that pair of gleaming eyes watching them go.


	3. Goddess of the west well

None of the Harry Potter characters belong to me

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**  
  
**Chapter 3: Goddess of the west well**  
  
_Hmm...so I see...it's time for me to do my part. Ahh...it almost seems like yesterday when James came back with Lily after the birth of Harry requesting that I help them...that tiny favor...my pleasure. After all, it worked with James and Lily; they have their absolute trust in me now...they won't be let down, I'm sure of that...Hmm...Hermione Granger...well, she's definitely way better than Lavender...but I just have to make sure now don't I?...Hermione Granger...  
_  
**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**  
  
"Um...I hate to interrupt our conversation but where are we meant to be going again?" Hermione asked Harry after they have been walking (and talking) aimlessly for quite some time around the school.  
  
"Oh right! Oops, haha, I forgot we were having prefect duty. Seemed to me just like some casual walk when I went to pick you up! Anyway...um...we're going over to the...um...whatsit?! West tower. That's weird, why the heck would they want us to guard the west tower? Hardly anyone goes there...Oh well." Harry looked at Hermione, gave her a re-assuring smile and they continued their conversation.  
  
Those two talked about practically everything under the sun, from "Hogwarts: A History" (Hermione brought that up) all the way to whether Professor Snape is having an affair with Madame Hooch. They laughed, debated, gossiped, and joked, all the way till they reached the stair leading up to the West tower.  
  
Harry turned around to face Hermione while they were talking, walking in a backward manner, not able to see what's behind him.  
  
"Hahaha! God knows what's going to happen next! Last time I heard, Pansy Parkinson was giving Crabbe and Goyle a lap dance! Haha—ouch!" As he said that, Harry's back bumped into something hard. Hermione was laughing so badly with him she wasn't looking at where they were walking into either. Harry turned around to realize that he had bumped into a wooden door. His eyebrow furrowed, and he flipped around within his cloak looking for something.  
  
"Ah! Knew it would come in handy! The Marauder's Map! Hmm...Okay, we are...at the west tower? Already? This door is the west tower? Oh well. Anyway, yea, so I guess this is where we'll be spending the...next half hour until 11 o'clock before we can return to our dorms!" Harry smiled at the thought of getting to spend a bit more time with Hermione despite the fact that he is already so tired, not to mention the fact that he hasn't finished his Potions essay that the &%$#$!# Snape has assigned this morning (due tomorrow!).  
  
Hermione grinned as a thought drifted into her mind. No way she's going to stand here for another half hour with nothing to do but talk to Harry! Sure he's a nice guy, and she has a crush on him, but standing around just plain talking would not be categorized under 'very interesting' to her.  
  
"Hey Harry! I've got an idea!" said Hermione with a mischievous glint in her eye.  
  
"Yea? What do you want now?! We ARE on prefect duty you know. Just cause the both of us are bored doesn't mean I'm going to snog with you okay..." Harry tried putting on a strict face and said that in a reprimanding tone, but started laughing when he realized what he had just said.  
  
"No! Not THAT! Harry, you perverted! I was asking if you wanted to come with me. I'm going to up the stairs behind the door...there's nothing else to do! Coming?" Hermione had a challenging sort of tone in her voice, which she knew Harry couldn't resist.  
  
"Okay, okay...!" said Harry, giving in.  
  
**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**  
  
After climbing for about five minutes, they stepped onto the last step of this long stairway and found themselves facing a door...which was locked.  
  
"Alohamora" Harry took out his wand and said the charm.  
  
The lock broke and the both of them opened the door to find themselves in a room. The room has a pentagon shape and the only sources of light are torches on the walls of every corner of the room. In the middle of the pentagon stands what looked like a water well. Hermione walked over to the well, closely followed by Harry. They looked into it and were quite surprised when they saw mist lingering above the clear blue water in the well, giving a sort of heavenly look/feel.  
  
"Whoa..." gasped Hermione.  
  
"Totally amazing...it looks...and feels like Heaven" said Harry, almost breathless from the shock of it's beauty.  
  
"—It doesn't just feel like Heaven...It will be Heaven, if you find what you're looking for in the depth of this well...not literally of course" a third voice came in, giving both Hermione and Harry a shock, causing the both of them to jump up in fright.  
  
The voice sounded, believe it or not, quite heavenly too (oooo, matches with the heavenly well eh?). They turned around and saw what looked like an angel (without the wings and halo though), semi-transparent (like the ghosts at Hogwarts), and floating in the air. The "angel" was wearing a pale colored white dress that looked like it was made out of some sort of silky material. She had a wand in hand, and gave off this bright, soothing light.  
  
"I'm sorry to scare the both of you like that," she said in her melodic voice, "I'm the Goddess of the West well...In Hogwarts, a long time ago, there was a well situated in every tower—north, south, east, and west. Each well has its different uses, but none of them had the original use of a normal well (for extracting water). After the battle between the houses, the north, south, and east well had been magically transported away by founders of Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin respectively. They found that the different uses the well provided suited them well, thus stole it away. But fortunately, the founder of Griffindor thought otherwise. He wanted to share the goodness of this well with others, thus left it here for me to watch over, and guide whoever that chooses to use it..."  
  
"But what does this well do? I mean, how good is it? How does it do you good?" asked Harry as he furrowed his eyebrows in doubt.  
  
"Yes yes...I was just about to go there...This well is also called 'The Well of Confessions'. Everyone has secrets, but not everyone dares to confide their secrets maybe (sometimes) because of lack of trust, etc. But with this well, you can confide to it, tell it your problem, and at the end, you can ask a question you wish to be answered that is relevant to your problem...but you are only allowed one problem and one question, at the same time, in a lifetime." the Goddess explained patiently.  
  
Hermione took it all in at once and nodded in understanding, whilst Harry still looked kind of dumbfounded. "So you mean we can only confide one problem, and ask one question, in our long life? Just one? So you mean we can't come back for another confession?" asked Harry slowly, revising what the Goddess just said.  
  
"Yes...one problem, and one question...but you will have to come back again...but not for another confession, you come back to get your answer..." said the Goddess.  
  
"What?! Don't we like...get our answer immediately?" Hermione seemed a bit upset about not receiving an immediate answer.  
  
"...I'm sorry...you are meant to find the answer out for yourself as time goes. But I assure you, you will be given an answer at some point of your life...BUT only when you more or less know what you're looking for or when you're really really confused/stuck with your problem." explained the Goddess, who is now smiling upon Harry and Hermione.  
  
"This is absolutely crazy! Phooh! What are you talking about...I mean, I know what you're talking about, but, it's crazy! I can't wait that long!" Harry exclaimed in frustration.  
  
"Oh come on Harry! Don't be such a spoilsport! Let's just try it! Whether it works or not, it's just for fun. If it works, then great; but if it doesn't, we'll just take it as a childish game played at our last year in Hogwarts! Come on! Don't you have a confession you are dying to make? Just that you don't dare tell anyone?" said Hermione. Inside, she doesn't really believe it either, but she's dying to make a confession...even if it has to be towards a well. Plus, even if it doesn't work, at least she got it out somehow!  
  
"Pweeasse Harry?" Hermione put on her cute little puppy dog expression.  
  
"Oh kay, ok...! You win again." Harry practically melted when he saw that expression.  
  
"I see you've decided to use it huh?" said the Goddess with a happy expression on her face. "Okay then, let's get started, shall we?" _James, Lily, don't you worry anymore, I've got your child's future under control. Trust me._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_  
A/N: Okay! That's all for the third chapter! Whoa...isn't it long! Haha...okay, it's longer than the other ones I've written. Hope this adds more excitement to the story. Yes...I know the first two chapters aren't that great. Do tell me if the well part makes sense and if it's too complicating to understand yuh? The well will still come in in the next chapter and further on in the story (it's the main basis of the story). Thanks to all others who have reviewed! You were the people that kept me rolling! Please review and tell me what you think!


	4. Written with a quill, sealed with a wish

None of the Harry Potter characters belong to me

**Chapter 4: Written with a quill, sealed with a wish  
  
**The Goddess took out her wand and muttered something, in a blink of an eye; a bottle of ink, two quills, and two rolls of parchment were floating in midair in front of Harry and Hermione.  
  
"You are to confide your problem, and ask your question, to the paper. Meaning that you write upon the paper any ONE thing that is troubling you. You can write as much as you want, as long as you leave some space for writing your question. Unfortunately, this parchment is different from ordinary parchment, and is hard to get, so you will not be given a second piece if you run out of space or mess up your parchment...understood?" the Goddess explained, and upon seeing their stunned faces, she softened. "I'm sorry for making this sound like an exam...but hey! It's once in a lifetime...you don't want to mess it up do you...okay then, enough of me babbling...the well's ready, when you are!" she finished off.  
  
Both Harry and Hermione wasted no time at all. They picked up the quills, dipped them in the bottle of black ink they shared, and started scribbling away...  
  
_Umm...argh, how should I start?...maybe I'll address the well politely first..._Hermione spent some time wondering how to start, she wrote down the sentences as she formed them as thoughts in her head...

_Dear well, I have this problem. It may not seem like a very big problem, in fact, it seems quite silly...but it has been troubling me for quite some time now. My grades have been dropping tremendously, which shocked me quite badly as I'm a perfect A student. I find my thoughts straying very frequently to this guy I treat as a brother—Harry Potter. I've known him for about six years now, and I'm beginning to feel for him THAT way since the beginning of seventh year...since he broke up with his last girlfriend...since I helped him pull himself up from his last break-up. It all seems so awkward, but I have a feeling that he's for me. I know him inside out. We talk about practically everything...but I'm not sure if he feels the same way for me...I'm quite positive, but I'm not sure...he did mention he likes someone, but I dunno if it's me...also, I'm afraid to commit as I'm not very much encouraged to date right now. My question is—is Harry the one for me? Signed, Hermione._

Hermione read over what she has written, and was pretty satisfied with it. She looked over at Harry, who seemed to be finishing off too.  
  
Harry signed off, and re-read all that he's written. _Okay, since I'm doing this, I might as well do it whole-heartedly._

_I haven't told this to anyone, but I'm hoping that you'll listen to my problem...it may not seem like a big deal...it actually makes me sound stupid, like it's the first time I like someone, but I have a feeling this person will make a big difference in my life. I admit, I enjoy Hermione's company; my heart flutters a bit when she's around, but it feels weird. For six whole years, I've been treating her as a teacher, a good friend, and most importantly, a sister. But ever since she was so caring after I broke up with Lavender, so understanding, so willing to listen to me pour my heart out, I felt different towards her. I look at her as someone who thinks the same way as me, as someone who has feelings (recently, she told me she has a crush on someone). Talking about that, when she told me she liked someone, the first thought that came into my mind was 'is it me?'...Isn't that weird, I'm not meant to think that way! She's my sister...but I guess, I do like her a lot...not as a sister...but as something else. My question is—Do I really...love Hermione? Signed, Harry._

Smiling at the effort he put into this writing, Harry silently congratulated himself for confessing what he had been hiding from himself for the past few weeks. He looked over at Hermione, and realized she had already finished, well, that's what it seems like, as her parchment and quill has disappeared.  
  
"Harry, you done?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Yeah...where's your parchment?" Harry looked a bit lost, holding his parchment, not knowing what to do next.  
  
"Roll your parchment up, and tie it with this ribbon," a yellow ribbon appeared in front of Harry, "the put it in the well...just the parchment, return the quill to me." the Goddess instructed.  
  
Harry leaned over the well, dropped his parchment in, and watched it sink to the very bottom (it wasn't a very deep well, at least shallow enough to see the bottom). He noticed that there were many other parchments at the bottom of the well. They were all tied with different colored ribbons—yellow, orange, red, maroon, and purple. The parchments tied with a purple colored ribbons had objects (every parchment has different objects) tied onto them. Harry thought over it, but got nowhere. He was about to open his mouth to ask about it when...  
  
"Why are the parchments tied with different colored ribbons?" Hermione beat Harry to asking the question. Apparently, she knew that's what he was thinking, for she gave him a knowing glance followed by a wink.  
  
"All parchments which have just been put in are tied with a yellow ribbon, meaning that it's a new parchment. Once the contents of the parchment have been read through by the well (with the help of me), the ribbon will turn orange. When there is progress in the content...like, when the problem is being solved, getting better, the ribbon will turn red. Lastly, the ribbon turns a shade of maroon when the problem is completely solved, and a written answer is given by the well...oh yuh! And in some cases, though it's rare, but in some cases, the ribbon will turn purple. As you can see, the ones with the purple ribbon has objects tied on to them. Those are the oldest parchments, which have been placed for quite some time. It's hard to explain, but the objects, they are relevant to the contents of the parchment...you will know which is yours...if it's there, when the time is right...you may not get me now. But in future, you will." the Goddess explained. She knew it was confusing, but the people who had visited the well, after they got their answer, they sort of knew what it meant, and they were satisfied.  
  
"So...when do we come back?" asked Harry. "Come back when you feel you need help. Trust your instincts, you'll know when the time is right..." said the Goddess, her voice fainting towards the last sentence. With that, she faded, and vanished into thin air.  
  
Harry and Hermione looked at each other with a puzzled look. Hermione gave one final look around the room, shrugged, took hold of Harry's hand, and looked at his watch.  
  
"It's way past twelve now..." Hermione began.  
  
"...well, I guess we should be heading back now." Harry finished off Hermione's sentence without even a moment's pause and gave a small smile. Sometimes he wondered if they were telepathic.  
  
Hermione returned his smile and walked towards the door. _Wow...that was one amazing night.  
_  
A/N: Haha, ok, I admit, the letter to the well was a bit lame, I had planned to write more, more detail, but thought that it would be too long- winded, hopefully you guys do get how the both of them felt about each other...it's not just some stupid puppy love (you got that right?). Anyway, I probably wouldn't be updating for another few weeks. It's the school holidays now and I'm visiting another country...woohoo! Yup...please keep reviewing...there's more to come!


	5. Back to normal, for awhile

None of the Harry Potter characters belong to me  
  
A/N: I know this story is marked as PG-13, it may not appear to be any "unsuitable" now, but it will in later chapters (just for awhile)...well, that is if I go according to plan. Anyway, this chapter doesn't have much...it's just, well...normal! Enjoy! Hang in there! There'll be more to come!

**Chapter 5: Back to normal...for awhile**  
  
"So! How was prefect duty last night?" Ron asked casually while the three of them stepped out of the portrait hole, heading down to breakfast in the Great Hall.  
  
"Oh, it was okay." said Hermione without hesitation. Something inside her made her feel that what happened last night was a secret between her and Harry.  
  
"Yeah...it wasn't all the great, without you and all that, mate." replied Harry. Apparently, he thought the same way as Hermione.  
  
"Hah! Knew you were gonna say that. But it doesn't matter anyway, I spent the whole night finishing off Snape's essay, Trelawney's predictions, practicing my lousy Charms and Transfiguration...phooh! You can say it was really productive, and I actually managed to vanish something...on my first attempt!...though I don't think you'd wanna know what it is" said Ron, beaming with pride...and guilt, wondering what Dean would say when he finds his favorite muggle sport (was it the Westerham soccer team?) poster missing.  
  
Harry looked at Ron, taken aback, while Hermione was staring at him in astonishment  
  
"Well, I must say, Ron. What got into you?" asked Hermione, still in shock.  
  
"You people...we have our NEWTs this year, you must be waiting to die if you haven't started working your butts out!" Ron said in a sort of reprimanding tone.  
  
"Ron's getting good at organizing homework, Hermione's getting low grades, I'm falling for one of my best friends...This is crazy, absolutely crazy." muttered Harry, as they stepped into the already packed Great Hall.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"And today, we will be looking at Remotots. Who can tell me what they're for?" Professor Sprout's voice rang through the greenhouse, looking for a volunteer.  
  
Without surprise, Hermione's hand shot up in the air, as she has been doing so for 7 years now. But this time, Hermione wasn't the only one. Two seats down, Ron looked up, and raised his hand up shyly, his face glowing a light shade of orange as eyes turned to him. Professor Sprout raised one of her eyebrows in surprise.  
  
"Mr. Weasley, you have the answer?"  
  
"Well, um, yuh...Um...Remotots, are used for, um...well, they are normally used to revive someone's memory. Though there is not a very high chance it will work, it's the only other choice..." answered Ron uncertainly.  
  
Professor Sprout was about to speak again when—  
  
"Oh yuh! And if an over-dosage is used, well, the person with the memory loss will...um..." continued Ron, and stopping in mid-way again.  
  
"...will never be able to recover his or her memory ever again. So it is a very important that a certified doctor, instead of any other person, diagnoses the dosage." Hermione finished off the sentence, her impatience getting the better of her.  
  
"Very good, very good...I see it's not just Ms. Granger earning all the house points for Gryffindor now ey? Okay, take 5 points each." Professor Sprout said in satisfaction. Never in her life has she ever seen Ronald Weasley contribute to any of her classes verbally. What on earth is coming to this boy?  
  
The lesson went on cheerily, as Professor Sprout brought out the Remotots, explaining how each of the different colored branches helps with reviving the memory of different parts of the brain. They were then told to separate into pairs, and every pair was given a Remotot plant to chop off the different branches to be color-coded, as these Remotots were mature enough to be used. Ron pitied Neville when he saw him looking around desperately for a partner when he heard the words "pairs", that he went off with him, leaving Harry and Hermione together.  
  
"Eeeugh..." groaned Harry as he mustered all the strength he had, to chop just one branch off.  
  
"Whoa, careful there." gasped Hermione as she held on to the plant, holding it in place as she watched Harry cut off the branch, missing his finger by a few mere centimeters.  
  
"No problem, I got it...I got it..." said Harry dismissively.  
  
After a few minutes of hard work (and silence between him and Hermione), Harry paused to take a rest.  
  
"Hey, Hermione? Um...can I ask you a question, I um...I have a problem." Harry staggered out.  
  
"Go ahead, spit it out!"  
  
"Well, you see..." Harry picked up the axe again, and worked on another branch."There's this girl...I like, and...I well...I really like her, but I don't exactly know if she likes me. I'm scared that if I tell her, she either rejects me, or she agrees to going out with me, but the feelings die down after awhile...just like what happened with Lavender. And well...like I told you before, I'm afraid to commit you know...so I was wondering if you can help me?" Harry finished off.  
  
Hermione looked thoughtful.  
  
"Hermione?" Harry woke her up from her trance. "Did you hear what I just said?"  
  
"Oh! What? Oh, yuh! Okay...look. If you really like her, it means you know her quite well right?" Harry nodded. Hermione continued "So, it's kinda like divination now, except it's more of psychology. Imagine what her reaction will be like if you told her, and...judging by her behavior towards you in school, do you think she feels the same way to you too?"  
  
Now, it was Harry's turn to be in a trance. But before Hermione could snap him out of it, he replied.  
  
"I think she would be too shocked to react if I told her how I felt for her...and I guess...well, it would take me some time to win her over.." Harry replied thoughtfully, as he looked up at Hermione. "Don't tell anyone about this, please."  
  
Hermione gave him a look, feeling both confused, and delighted. She had this strange feeling it was her, the way he asked her the question, looked into her eyes. But another part of her wondered if it IS really her...what if, it wasn't her after all? 


	6. AN: IMPORTANT

**A/N**  
  
Okay, ppls! I just want to apologize to all of you...again! For those who have read the previous A/N where I said that Harry and his year are back to year six...well, I made a mistake...I made quite a lot of mistakes...so, I decided to change back, Harry and his year are back in year seven...so for everything, they're back in year seven okay?! HARRY AND EVERYBODY ELSE IN HIS YAER IS IN YEAR 7!! Okay, I'm gonna update the new Chapter 6 after this notice...so please read it. Thank you! And sorry for any inconvenience or misunderstanding caused! Ask me if there's anything you don't understand (though I think I made it quite clear)!!  
  
Oh, yuh, and here are my replies to some of the reviewers.  
  
**I am just a reader:** Thank you for reading and reviewing. Realise with an s is spelt the British way, and realize with a z is spelt the American way...there's nothing wrong with it, just different preferences. But thank you anyway :).  
  
**Grantsbeetle:** Thank you! Nothing like a reader's word of encouragement to tempt the writer to continue updating right? Hope you continue reading, and please give me constructive critism :). There'll be more to come!  
  
**Tamar-shaki:** Hey, Thanks! As I said to Grantsbeetle, Nothing like a reader's word of encouragement to tempt the writer to continue updating right? Anyway, although I have the storyline more or less planned out, I would love it if I were given some suggestions, like, what the readers would like to read? Just suggestions! Thanks again...hang in there! There's more to come!  
  
And to the other reviewers, keep it going in, tell me if there's anything you don't like, tell me if there's anything you like...and well, pleeeeaasee...just support me! :) 


	7. Confessions

None of the Harry Potter characters belong to me

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**Chapter 7: Confessions**  
  
"Harry! Harry, hey Harry!" a voice shouted from behind, her footsteps quick and desperate.  
  
Ron spun around, saw who it was, and whispered to Harry with a hint of amusement in his voice "Ooi, whats up with her? Seems like she's onto you!"  
  
Surprised, Harry turned around to see Parvarti, with her braided dark hair flying behind her, weaving amongst the crowd standing scattered in the corridors towards him with her books in one hand.  
  
"Hey Parvarti, what do you want?" asked Harry uncertainly.  
  
"Oh, well, um, it's nothing much really. I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to go to Hogsmeade with me next weekend...um...there's this really nice coffee shop I was planning on going to for awhile...just, well...no one would go with me..." Parvarti staggered, her face turning red as she finished off, you can say, quite lamely.  
  
Harry looked at Ron desperately, who gave a smirk from sideways.  
  
"Well, you see Parvarti, Harry would love to, but it's just that he agreed to go with Hermione and I to get some dress robes. You know, for the Halloween ball coming up soon? So yeah..." Ron butted in, answering for Harry.  
  
"Yeah...I'm really sorry Parvarti. Maybe another time?" Harry added lamely.  
  
Parvarti looked stunned for a moment.  
  
"Oh, since you've got...oh, never mind then, no problem." she answered. Looking flustered, Parvarti walked past them, and into another classroom.  
  
Harry and Ron stared after her, before laughter escaped from Ron, like a bomb suddenly released.  
  
"What the bloody hell was that! Did she really think she can get you back now that you've broken up with Lavender? Remember the look on her face when she saw you and Lavender together in Hogsmeade? Oh my god! And now...?...You don't like her, do you mate?" Ron asked seriously, after his laughter not!" Harry replied quickly.  
  
"Then why you all...quiet?" asked Ron.  
  
"Oh, nothing...it's just, I just realized what I've gotten myself into...In fifth year, I was all crazy about Cho...guess that was puppy love though. In sixth year, I got together with Lavender...not for long though. Then in the middle of sixth year, after I broke up with Lavender, I started talking to all sorts of girls...and I guess, maybe Parvarti just changed her mind about what a jerk I've been during the Yule ball just coz I flirted with her now...But seriously, I don't feel anything for any single one of them..." Harry's face screwed up in concentration as he counted his years of failed relationship "...I think."  
  
Ron looked at Harry in amazement.  
  
"What you mean, I think? You mean..." realization dawned upon Ron's face, who looked coincidentally like Goyle when he found an answer to something, "You mean...there IS someone who you talked to (flirted with), that you really...um...feel something for?"  
  
This time, it was Harry who looked at Ron. But he couldn't stare for long, for at that moment, Hermione came bounding up from behind at them, hitting them hard on their backs, taking them both by surprise.  
  
"What are you both standing here like idiots for?! Haven't you noticed that we're almost late for our next class?!" asked Hermione, giving them a push on their backs at the same time.  
  
The trio scrambled off down the now almost deserted corridor, crossing their fingers hoping all their might it's not Snape's class next.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"And as I was saying, those dungbombs started giving off..." Neville's voice could be heard all the way from the entrance of the Great Hall, followed by laughter from the other listening fellow gryffindors  
  
"That's just crazy! What the Trelawney say?..." Ginny's voice drifted off when she saw her brother walking in to the Great Hall for dinner, along with his other two friends, all three looking downright depressed.  
  
"What's up you guys? Looked like YOU were the ones that got dungbombs exploding in YOUR handbags instead!" said Dean, which sent off another peal of laughter from surrounding Gryffindors.  
  
"Heh, not funny. Would you believe our luck?! I'd rather have dung bombs instead then...that horrible, stinking git of a slimeball—" Ron began.  
  
"—Yeah, that Snape! Ron's essay on hellebore was wonderful, and it doesn't come often, mind you...and he actually gave him—" Harry continued.  
  
"—gave him a D. Well, Ron, you must admit, although it was better than you normally do, we _were_ meant to write an essay on _moonstones_ you know...not _hellebore_." Hermione finished off, sympathetically.  
  
"Oh, so that's what's got my precious, favoritEST brother down..." Ginny started teasing him, but stopped upon seeing the look on Ron's face. Instead, he said, "Oh, come on! It's just Potions, cheer up! It's not the end of the world you know...But if you really...well, I could give you one of my—"  
  
"Custom-made, newly invented, extra smelly dungbombs that Fred and George sent over from their shop in Hogsmeade to her this morning...and for free too!" exclaimed Neville, interrupting his girlfriend, in excitement.  
  
Over the years, Neville has grown into, well I must say, quite a handsome guy. His cheeks were not chubby like before, his usually squeaky voice has broken magnificently, along with a mascular body at the height of 180 cm, making him more confident than before. Neville has put quite a lot of work into his studies, looking forward to be an Auror (like Ron and Harry) as soon as he leaves Hogwarts. And Ginny, already gone into sixth year, with waist length auburn hair that glittered in the sunlight, and petite frame with a slight shape, has made quite a few guys interested. But of course, Neville was the lucky one. He was gentle, caring, thoughtful, yet quite a decisive guy at the same time.  
  
"So, do you want some?" asked Ginny eagerly, looking at Harry.  
  
"Nah...I don't think..." Harry trailed off as he looked over his shoulder and saw Hermione sitting alone, waiting for dinner, apparently not interested in what the Weasleys were up to.  
  
He walked over and stopped behind Hermione.  
  
"Guess who!" squealed Harry, trying to sound something like Pansy Parkinson while covering Hermione's eyes from behind...quite unsuccessful, apparently.  
  
"...Harry..." replied Hermione without a moment's thought.  
  
"How did you?!...Oh, phooh, doesn't matter. Anyway, what's wrong? You look so lifeless!" asked Harry with concern as he sat himself on Hermione's right.  
  
At this point, more students were filing into the hall, settling themselves at their respective tables. Hermione looked up at Harry. Those green eyes melted her inside. Harry could take it no longer.  
  
"Who did you say you liked again, Hermione?" asked Harry, curiosity getting the better of him.  
  
"When did I say...? Oh, that...well, there is someone...but, I can't tell you...I mean, I want to...but I can't..." said Hermione unsteadily, she looked in the verge of fainting.  
  
"Oh, Hermione. It's okay if you don't want to tell me...no problems. Well, why not let's do this, when you admit your crush that you feel for him, whether he takes you or not, I'll tell you who I like, okay? But by then, I'd probably not be able to get her anymore" said Harry cautiously; he didn't want Hermione to feel like he's invading in her privacy or anything.  
  
"Not be able to get her?" Hermione raised an eyebrow, "If _you_ couldn't get her, talk about me!" mumbled Hermione miserably.  
  
"Come on Hermione, at least give it a try! Tell him 'You know, there's this girl in our year, that likes you' and when he asks you who it is, go 'Oh, well, that's for you to find out, isn't it?' I swear! That's gonna drive him mad, trust me!" Harry tried hopefully, the look on Hermione's face was devastating, who exactly is that lucky guy that Hermione's so crazy over? It breaks Harry's heart to see her like that.  
  
Hermione looked from her still empty plate, back into Harry's eyes. _He doesn't get it, does he, he doesn't know how pain it is, talking about my crush, when the whole time, it's him_. Hermione thought sadly in her mind.  
  
"Hermione, trust me, you're gonna get that guy, you're irresistible, you're beautiful, you're nice...seriously, I think that guy would say yes...trust me, I'm a guy." said Harry as he looked over Hermione. True, she is beautiful, her hair was no longer as bushy as before, instead it had slight waves, like ripples; her eyes were a deep chestnut brown that could melt your heart, she was slightly shorter than Harry, with slight curves at the appropriate places. Of course she's irresistible!  
  
There was silence, for awhile.  
  
"Harry, well..." Hermione began, looking slightly uncomfortable, "Well, you see..." she attempted another try, "Look Harry, there's this girl in our year, that's totally crazy about you." said Hermione, cautiously, clearly, but looking down at her feet.  
  
Harry froze. All at once, for the first time in his life, he felt the most emotion overcoming him; joy, happy, touched, followed by horrible thoughts _what if it's not her?  
_  
Harry recovered and tried to make is tone sound as casual as possible, "...and, who is that? May I ask?"  
  
Hermione looked up in shock how could he not know?! Wasn't it obvious enough? But when she saw the look in Harry's face, that teasing grin, warm eyes, staring back at her, it dawned upon her that she just got tricked, for the first time in her life.  
  
"Oh Harry!" gasped Hermione, as she flung both her arms around Harry, tears of happiness welling in her eyes.  
  
Harry returned her hug, smiling in relief, and whispered in her ear, "I was so afraid I almost lost you there."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: Okay! That's it for this slightly longer chapter! Hope you enjoyed it!  
  
**Leviyl:** Thanks for reading and reviewing. I'm trying to add in as many schoolmates as i can. And yes, sorry...i know i didn't really put much of the other characters in in the beginning...under progress, under progress...

**Weasley's Girl-35:** Thank you for reading and reviewing...you won't have to wait long!...Okay, maybe a few days...

**Grantsbeetle:** Thank you for reading and reviewing...making out? Hmm...i did plan that further on in the story...don't worry, it'll come, it'll come...i just don't want to make it a rush...hey! Love's not about rushing...lust is...and there's no lust in this, so don't worry!

**Tekvah Ariel:** Thank you for reading and reviewing...Explain further the incident in the Great Hall? What do you mean...i don't really get it...Anyway, i made a mistake with Cho..if you look again, Harry's already in his 7th year (i changed it again) so Cho should have graduated...But, even if Cho were here, i wouldn't have done that anyway, I don't really like Cho with Harry...seems weird. :)


	8. Secrets

None of the Harry Potter characters belong to me  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**Chapter 8: Secrets**  
  
A few days has passed since Harry and Hermione admitted how they felt for each other, to each other. No one else knew, or could share with them, the happiness they are feeling. The two lovebirds did crack their brains over when to break the news, and concluded that the day of the Halloween Ball would be perfect timing.  
  
"It's not like we're doing anything wrong or anything, being together. It's just that, wouldn't it be nice just to give everyone a surprise?" asked Hermione thoughtfully as she was talking this through with Harry, both of them sitting on the grass, leaning against the trunk of a willow tree. They have both snuck out of the Great Hall, finishing breakfast earlier than anyone else, away from all the attention to get some time alone down by the lake.  
  
"Of course there's nothing wrong with it! Plus...I'm not looking forward to spilling all this out to Ron..." Harry added.  
  
"Yeah...but we'd have to do that sometime yeah?...Wonder how he'd feel, now that we're together...he seems so alone..." Hermione started, giving Harry a swift look, "not like we're gonna leave him out or anything of course." she said quickly.  
  
Harry looked at Hermione, smiling.  
  
"You worry too much," said Harry, giving her a teasing smile, "we'll tell him before we go to Hogsmeade next week to get our gowns...talking about gowns...who're you going to the Ball with?" asked Harry mischievously, knowing the answer perfectly well.  
  
Hermione feigned a shocked look.  
  
"Hmm...let me think...if I'm not wrong, it's this guy that was giving me the looks during Flitwick's lesson this morning..." Hermione answered teasingly, remembering those green eyes staring at her from sideways that belonged to a certain someone.  
  
"You...!" Harry's voice trailed off as he tickled Hermione all over, sending her off with fits of laughter and toppling over, rolling on the grass. Hermione, not ready to admit defeat that easily, poked Harry lightly where the itchy spots are. Soon, their laughter and joy could be heard distinctively all around the still deserted lake.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Where have the _both_ of you been at breakfast today?! I was looking—OUCH!" started Ron grumpily at Harry and Hermione as they suddenly appeared at his sides walking towards Herbology (first period), when someone passing him from in front stepped on his foot accidentally. He looked up to see who was the culprit who just added to his misery.  
  
"Oops, sorry Ron! Didn't see you! Alright?" a voice shouted from the crowd somewhere outside the greenhouses.'  
  
Harry scowled, his face twisted in thought. Something about that voice reminded him of something.  
  
"S'all right, Lavender!" Ron replied, the corners of his downturn mouth twitching slightly.  
  
_Oh! Now I know where I heard that sickening voice from, it's Lavender!_ Harry thought. When he looked up, he saw Hermione looking at him with a worried expression, frowning from behind Ron's back. Harry moved his lips "LATER", apparently, Hermione got the message and nodded her head.  
  
"Oh, we were just doing prefect duty earlier on, Professor MacGonagall informed us last minute." Hermione answered to Ron's previous question, hoping he wouldn't ask why the other prefects didn't go.  
  
"Mm-hmm..." answered Ron. Not looking at all angry compared to when they popped up by his sides a few minutes ago. In fact, he had this blank, dreamy look on his face. Harry raised an eyebrow.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Quiet down, quiet down now..." Professor MacGonagall's voice rang out loud, shouting over the chattering class of Gryffindors and Hufflepuff (well, what's left of those who actually made it into her class this year for the NEWTs Transfiguration level). Soon enough, nothing could be heard apart from the shuffling of feet and scratching of chairs.  
  
"Thank you...," Professor MacGonagall started, now that she's got everyone's attention," I have been going through the work we've done last year, and realized that we have covered practically everything needed for passing the NEWTs this year. So, today, we will just be revising and brushing up old work..." Professor MacGonagall looked around the class swiftly and took out her wand, "You will be transforming these..." flick, frogs appear, "into..." flick, frogs changes into rabbits, "these rabbits. It may look simple, but it takes quite a lot of concentration and time. We have transformed living things into objects before, and vice versa. Now I want you to try transforming living objects into another living object. Start as soon as you get a frog." Professor MacGonagall started moving around the classroom, levitating frogs from her basket, one to each student.  
  
"Hmm...this should be easy..." muttered Hermione to herself. Lavender, who was sitting beside her (Parvarti's in the Hospital Wing, still recovering from her slight fever) groaned. She has never been very good at Transfiguration.  
  
"Hermione...can you help?" asked Lavender nervously.  
  
"Sure!" Hermione replied cheerfully.  
  
Across the aisle from Hermione's table, Harry and Ron were having a casual conversation while working.  
  
"I can't...believe..." Ron flicks his wand in agitation while muttering the incantation, "our luck...frog to rabbit?! This is mad...no one can do that...okay, maybe except MacGonagall..." said Ron, a scowl appearing on his face as his frog sprouted greenish furry, yet stumpy short ears.  
  
"I'm sure you'll be able to do it Ron," said Harry, trying to keep a straight face. He looked over at Hermione's table, "Look, even Lavender..." Harry did a double-take at what he saw.  
  
Sitting obediently on both his girlfriend and his ex-girlfriend's desk were two furry white rabbits. The two girls were now chatting animatedly while stroking the contented-looking rabbits. Ron turned to the direction where Harry was looking at, dumbfounded.  
  
"Lavender?!...Excuse me awhile, Harry," said Ron. With that, he scooped his frog into his arms and scurried over to the direction where Lavender was sitting  
  
Harry watched Ron point to his frog, then at Lavender's rabbit, saying something to Lavender. Lavender smiled and nodded. Hermione, witnessing all these (and probably hearing first-hand what Ron was saying), whispered to Lavender, and before Harry could react, Hermione was sitting in Ron's seat (with her rabbit of course), and Ron in hers.  
  
"Missed me?" Hermione leaned over to Harry and whispered into his ears, nibbling cheekily on his earlobes as she did so; and quickly resumed her position on the seat before anyone could see what she just did.  
  
"Of course...now if you would just..." Harry gritted his teeth, "turn this toad of a frog into a rabbit."  
  
Hermione looked at Harry, a smile playing on her lips as she watched Harry's face screwed up in what seems like concentration. Hermione sighed.  
  
"No, it's not like that..." she began patiently. Holding her wand in position, she said, "All you have to do, is flick downwards...like this, and then draw a small circle with the slight flick of your wrist. Come on Harry! It's not that hard! We learnt it last year!" Hermione encouraged him, but not boasting so that it made him feel stupid.

Harry watched Hermione's wand work, and when she's done, he mustered all the concentration he has, and tried again. No way he wanted Hermione to think he was _that_ lousy.  
  
"Flick...down...circle...pop!" Harry looked down at his frog. Amazingly enough, he saw a brown rabbit sitting on his table, his frog gone. Hermione was now looking at the rabbit thoroughly, checking if Harry's done it right.  
  
"Wonderful Harry!" Hermione beamed with pride, "...but um...your rabbit is everything like a rabbit...except it doesn't have a tail." She gave the rabbit's rear end another look, and unable to control herself, Hermione burst out laughing.  
  
"Very funny, Hermione." Harry replied, thinking Hermione was pulling his leg. He picked his rabbit up by its ears and looked. Seeing that she was right, he ruffled his hair and gave a sheepish grin.  
  
"Ron seems to be getting along fine with Lavender! That's a rare sight!" Hermione exclaimed as she turned around and saw Ron and Lavender laughing while Ron's rabbit leapt around their tables with it's green, scaly hind legs (apparently, the legs weren't transfigured very well).  
  
Harry looked, and remembered what he had meant to tell Hermione just now after breakfast. He beckoned for Hermione to lean in, and told her what he thought would come to happen.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Cling, Cling..." Professor Dumbledore tapped his spoon against his goblet. Students in the Great Hall put down whatever food they were in the middle of eating and turned their heads to look at the headmaster.  
  
"I would like to make an announcement..." Dumbledore cleared his throat, "As all of you know, the Halloween Ball is scheduled for the week after Hogsmeade weekend, which is this coming week. Well, due to the fact that the band that we are planning to book for the Ball has been over-booked on Halloween, the Ball is postponed to two weeks after Hogsmeade weekend. But although Halloween would be over by then, we would still be calling it the Halloween ball. I'm sure some of you had already got your costumes and won't want it put off to next year right?" Dumbledore paused while there were mutterings in the crowd, "Okay, so, you will go the Hogsmeade on the 25th of October, Saturday; and the Ball would be postponed from the 31st of October, Friday, to the 7th of November, Friday. The dates will be posted up onto your bulletin board in the respective houses. You may continue eating now." Dumbledore finished off. With that, chattering in the Hall resumed again.  
  
"Ron, Hermione. We're getting our costumes in Hogsmeade tomorrow right?" Harry asked as they looked at him.  
  
"Yeah, of course." Hermione replied, winking at Harry from sideways.  
  
"Umm...yeah. Um...I need to ask both of you something..." said Ron, looking down at his feet.  
  
"What is it?" Harry and Hermione asked in unison.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: Cliffhanger! Haha, ok, I'm not all that good with cliffhangers, but still, that's all for this chapter...I know it's not that great...and for those who wanted make outs or at least kisses (more intimate ones anyway), well, it's coming up...next chapter!  
  
**Kimberly Grace:** Thank you for reading and reviewing...and thank you for reminding me how cheesy it is making Harry laugh like that. My sister did point that out to me too when she read it. No, that wasn't idiotic, I'm just used to it as that is how I show that I'm laughing (but not in that corny way loudly) whenever I chat online, so...forgive me, I'll try to stop myself in future.  
  
**Follow-ur-dreams:** Thank you for reading and reviewing...and liking the "cuteness" of it, Hoped you liked this chapter as well!  
  
**Weasley's Girl-35:** Thank you, I'm glad you enjoyed it!  
  
**XxXHermione-GrangerXxX:** Thank you for reading and reviewing...I'm glad you liked it!  
  
**Hhromancefreak:** Thank you for reading and reviewing...Well, I thought I made it pretty clear what happened. Anyway, if you didn't get it, it doesn't really matter, as long as you're together right? :)


	9. Double date

None of the Harry Potter characters belong to me  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**Chapter 9: Double date**  
  
"Well..." Ron started staring at his feet, "Do you mind if someone joins us tomorrow?...In Hogsmeade?" He looked up hopefully.  
  
Harry and Hermione exchanged looks of glee. If Ron invited someone else, it must be someone he really wants to spend time together with, and that meant that Harry and Hermione could have some private time together..  
  
"Sure Ron!" answered Hermione.  
  
"No problems...But who is it?" asked Harry. Though he has quite a faint idea who that someone is.  
  
"Thanks guys!" a smile replaced that worried look on Ron's face, "It's Lavender...no problems right?" asked Ron, glancing furtively at Harry.  
  
Hermione's head snapped up, and she looked at Harry, expecting to see anger, or some form of jealousy. Apparently, Ron has also been expecting the same reaction from Harry, but his face washed with relief when Harry spoke.  
  
"Oh, so it's Lavender? Well, good luck mate. She's a hard girl to keep in control!" Hermione looked at Harry reproachfully, "Nah...it's okay, go on with it. Can't the both of you get it into your thick skull that I have no feelings whatsoever for Lavender anymore? She practically destroyed me!" said Harry. Disbelief was written all over his face, how can both is best friends (and one of them his girlfriend now) not trust him on this. _Seriously, she's just a friend to me now! Of all people to doubt me, Hermione should be the last. Has she forgot how I confided into her just a few months ago?!_ Harry thought.  
  
"No, Harry, we never doubted how you feel about her," said Hermione, looking into Harry's eyes earnestly.  
  
"Yeah Harry..." said Ron feebly.  
  
Harry waved his hands, brushing their apologies away.  
  
"So Ron, I guess you would be hoping to spend time alone with Lavender?...Without us...you know, get to know her better and all that?" asked Harry, changing the subject.  
  
"Well...I guess that would be nice..." said Ron thoughtfully, "But, don't worry, I'll join you guys in awhile. I mean, I don't want to abandon the both of you just for her..." mumbled Ron rather reluctantly, "I mean, that it wouldn't be very nice of me if—" Ron was cut off by Hermione.  
  
"Ron, stop it, don't worry about it. We understand!" said Hermione.  
  
"Yeah Ron! No big deal. You just go spend some 'alone' time with Lavender...and I'll spend some 'alone' time with..." Harry trailed off, shocked that he had let slip their secret.  
  
Ron looked up, puzzled at what Harry meant. Hermione froze, then recovered, and smiled awkwardly at Ron.  
  
"Ron..." she started uncomfortably, "Well, since you've been so honest about Lavender, we'll be honest with you," Hermione looked at Harry for support, her eyes shifting uncomfortably, afraid of how Ron would react.  
  
"Hermione and I have been going out..." said Harry, looking straight at Ron and giving Hermione an encouraging smile.  
  
"...It hasn't been long Ron. Just happened about one week ago...we wanted to give everyone a surprise...we did consider telling you first, but we didn't know how you'd take it...but now you've got Lavender..." added Hermione, her words all jumbled out together. She hadn't expected it to be so soon that Ron knew, and was really worried she had said the wrong thing.  
  
Ron now had a blank expression on his face. He opened his mouth to speak, but shut it again when nothing came out. Harry was about to say something when Ron opened his mouth again.  
  
"Well..." began Ron, "What can I say? Congratulations! I knew it coming all this while!" a grin appeared on his face, "All those swift glances during class-time...prefect meetings...how can you not fall for each other?!" said Ron. Looking sincerely happy for the both of them.  
  
Hermione and Harry looked at each other, wide smiles on their faces. Nothing beats knowing that their best friend supports what they have chosen to do. Harry reached for Hermione's hand, and gave it a slight squeeze that sent shivers up her spine.  
  
"Okay then, I'll go tell Lavender you guys agreed!" said Ron, standing up, glad that he found an excuse (which was quite what he had planned to do anyway) to let the couple spend the rest of dinner by themselves.  
  
"Alright, see you later!" shouted Hermione after him as that redhead made his way to Lavender, who was sitting a few seats down from them.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
By the time Hermione woke up, the sun was already up, and the birds were chirping loudly from outside. Hermione drew open her curtains and rubbed her eyes. Looking around, it seems like Parvarti is still in the hospital wing (judging by her neat and untouched bed and Lavender has already got up as her sheets were all askew and her clothes for today laying neatly at the foot of her bed, which means...  
  
"Hermione! I'm done, your turn! Bathroom's ready! Hurry! Remember, we have to meet Ron and Harry in time to go to Hogsmeade!" shouted Lavender from the bathroom. A second later, she emerged, carrying her shampoo and soap in one hand, and rubbing her wet hair using her towel with the other hand.  
  
"Coming coming..." muttered Hermione, apparently still half asleep.  
  
Hermione opened her trunk, took out her favorite autumn weekend outfit—a V- shaped neck, body-hugging, purple colored, long sleeves that flared at the elbows, and navy blue denim bell-bottomed jeans; and laid it on her bed. She then took out her shampoo and soap, and brought it to the bathroom.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, Hermione stepped out of the bathroom, her towel wrapped around her body, and her hair dripping wet. She hunted around for her wand, pointed it to her hair, and muttered a spell. Her hair was now not only dry, but also sleek and straight. Hermione then changed into her clothes, grabbed a purple colored fuzzy scrunchie, bounded all her hair up, and pulled out some bits of hair near the fringe as a sort of frame for her face. Hermione bustled to her trunk again and took out her make-up bag. She put on some mango flavored lip-gloss and brushed onto her eyelids a light brown eye-shadow to make her hazelnut brown eyes stand out even more. When she was done, Hermione walked over to the full-length mirror and gazed at herself. She had managed to give herself a simple, yet stunningly beautiful look. Hermione walked over to her trunk and grabbed her handbag.  
  
"Lavender! Ready?" asked Hermione. She turned around to realize that Lavender has already left.  
  
"So much for waiting..." muttered Hermione as she walked down the stairs leading to the common room.  
  
When she stepped into the common room, the first thing she saw was Lavender and Ron chatting happily sitting on a two-seater couch. Harry was sitting alone on an armchair, a dreamy expression clouding his eyes. Hermione sneaked around to the back of Harry so he wouldn't see her and popped up from beside him. Giving him a swift kiss on his cheek before he realized she was there.  
  
"Hermione!" gasped Harry in surprise, "you really kept me waiting there!" said Harry giving Hermione a wink. He glanced swiftly at Hermione; registering in his mind how nice she looked.  
  
"Oooh, someone's looking good today!" whispered Hermione, looking up into Harry's eyes, a mischievous glint in her eyes, apparently teasing him. But it was true; Harry was wearing a short-sleeved white collared shirt with black jeans. Just like Hermione, his dressing was casual, yet charming at the same time.  
  
"Oi! You guys gonna sit there the whole day looking into each other's eyes or what?! Come on! We're almost late! Filch's not gonna let us go anywhere today if we're late!" shouted Ron from across the room. He and Lavender were already waiting at the portrait hole.  
  
"Coming! You guys go along first!" yelled Harry in reply. He stood up from the armchair, and took hold of Hermione's hand, and with their fingers interlocked; they walked out of the portrait hole, on their first date.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: That's all for this chapter! It's not much really...I planned to add Hogsmeade into this one...guess there wasn't enough space! Well...there was, but still...it's too much for me to type at once. Hogsmeade will be next! Oh yuh, and i would like to ask all of you if the spacing between paragraphs is good enough...is it too cramped and tiring for the eyes? Juz wondering...  
  
**Zero Mind:** Thanks for reading and reviewing...sorry about the present n past tenses...I'm not vv good at them myself, I just write what seems me in detail next time :). Thank you for your support!  
  
**XxXHermione-GrangerXxX:** You're right! And thanks for being so supportive and on time on reviews this whole time!  
  
**Ms Dumplings:** Thank you for reading and reviewing...Okay okay...no more cliff hangers for you this time :).  
  
**Weasley's Girl-35:** Thank you for your everlasting support! Luv ya!  
  
**Leviyl:** Thank you for everything! (including being such a fan!)  
  
**Hhromancefreak:** Thank you for reading and reviewing! Yeah...sorry abt the cliffy...haha, I personally hate that too...but, it keeps the readers hangin in there! Hope you're patient enough! Thanks! 


	10. Hogsmeade

None of the Harry Potter characters belong to me  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**Chapter 10: Hogsmeade**  
  
"Ron! Lavender! Wait up!" shouted Harry as he and Hermione ran after them.  
  
The couple turned around.  
  
"Oh, hey! Sorry...got carried away...forgot about you both." Answered Ron sheepishly, slowing down to a halt just outside Hogwarts.  
  
"It's okay. Harry and I were just wondering what's our plan for today..." said Hermione, looking at both Lavender and Ron, breathing heavily, trying to catch her breath.  
  
"Oh" said Lavender, looking at Ron.  
  
"Well, since all of us need to buy costumes for the Ball..." said Ron thoughtfully, "I guess we can walk around Hogsmeade together first and see where they sell costumes, and then split up so we can um...spend some time together, alone?" Ron finished off, glancing meaningfully at Lavender.  
  
Hermione looked over at Harry and gave a shrug. Apparently he understood that she didn't mind, so he nodded his head at Ron.  
  
"Okay! That's settled then...where should we start?" asked Lavender.  
  
"I think Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions...the branch in Hogsmeade instead of Diagon Alley would be a good place to start off...after all, I guess when they say _All Occasions_, they do mean _ALL Occasions_ right?" said Hermione. (A/N: I know the Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions is in Diagon Alley, but well, I just set up another branch of those in Hogsmeade!)  
  
As no one else had any other suggestions, the four of them headed off for Hogsmeade, Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. Harry and Hermione set off first, leading the way while the other two followed from behind. It took them about half an hour of walking (and talking) to reach Hogsmeade, by then it was already mid-morning.  
  
"...and when Ginny and I were talking that day, she told me about how patient Neville was, helping and waiting for her patiently until she finished all her homework before heading off to bed...it was way past midnight by then!" Hermione told Harry enviously as they walked down the streets of Hogsmeade.  
  
Harry laughed, "It's amazing how things change so fast...it seemed like only yesterday when Neville was still having problems finishing his own work...and now, not only can he help Ginny with work, he can also stay up late at night for her!" said Harry.  
  
"Things do change fast, don't they..." Hermione's voice trailed off, she slowed down to a stop and stood facing Harry, "...like us...seven years ago, we were just the bestest of friends..." she looked up at Harry, once again, into those amazing eyes of him. He is just so irresistible.  
  
"Yeah..." replied Harry. He was now looking into Hermione's clear brown eyes, both his hands locked around her waist.  
  
Hermione leaned in, and her lips touched his. She had only intended to give him a small kiss, no tongue or anything, but it was too tempting. Hermione's lips parted slightly. Harry, sensing an opportunity, slyly slid his tongue into her mouth gently, prodding her tongue slightly. Hermione gasped inwardly and rested both her hands on his neck. She pulled her tongue back, willing Harry's to enter more deeply. Harry felt around in her mouth. Soon, the both of them were sucking gently on each other's lips, teasing the other once in awhile by making a move to retreat, but going back deep in again.  
  
"Eh-Hem..." a voice said, embarrassed, from behind them.  
  
Harry broke the kiss first, wiped his sleeve across his mouth, and turned around. Hermione looked down and wiped the saliva on the edges of her mouth off furiously. She turned crimson red when she saw the audience. Ron, Lavender, Neville, and Ginny were standing behind them, Ron and Neville looking like they didn't see anything; and Lavender and Ginny giggling silently.  
  
"I'm sorry for breaking that...that moment of _growing passion_...but we're here." said Ron, grinning.  
  
Hermione looked around and realized that she was standing right outside Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions.  
  
"So, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" said Harry, breaking the embarrassing silence and strode into the shop.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Excuse me? Do you have any Halloween costumes?" asked Ginny to a wizened looking witch at the counter.  
  
The witch looked up from the desk where she was writing notes and smiled at the small crowd.  
  
"Of course, my darlings!" she gave a wide smile, showing her missing teeth, "follow me, follow me!" the witch left her counter and swept over to the left hand corner of her shop.  
  
There were all sorts of costumes you can imagine there, from cloaks belonging to Dementors to long, flowing, dresses belonging to muggle princess characters (Cinderella, Snow white...ring the bell?).  
  
"This is amazing!" gasped Lavender from sideways.  
  
"Take your pick! Take your time! I'll be here...when you need me!" said the witch as she walked back to her counter, and bustled to work.  
  
"I wonder how much these would cost..." murmured Ron as he looked through the costumes.  
  
"Oh! Who gives, just find one first!" exclaimed Hermione, her eyes roaming around, her hands flipping through the dresses hanging on the rack.  
  
"That! I agree with." replied Ginny, nodding at Hermione.  
  
All of them were now scattered around the shop, flipping through dresses, cloaks, suits, skirts, accessories, everyone mesmerized at the variety they have. It seemed like no one can find anything that really suits him or her. In the past half an hour, the girls have tried on angel wings, devil horns, sleeping beauty's gown, Wendy's nightdress, banshee's dress, a sexy bunny's outfit (which the guys drooled over when Ginny put it on), etc; the guys, on the other hand, tried on Peter Pan's leotard, Dementer's cloak, a house elf's pillowcase, a clown's nose, Man in Black suits, etc. They were all starting to get exasperated when suddenly, Neville pulled out something from the rack. It was something that the olden Englishmen wore centuries ago, with tight pants, and a matching hat with a feather sticking out of it handsomely.  
  
"Ah! That's something!" exclaimed Ginny.  
  
"Yeah...it looks like something Nearly Headless Nick would wear." said Ron as he looked at the outfit, glancing up and down.  
  
"You're right..." replied Neville absent-mindedly, making a move to put it back in the rack.  
  
"Wait!" said Hermione, while flipping through the rack where Neville got that costume, "There are two more somewhat identical ones here!" she exclaimed.  
  
"I see you've found something, my dears!" a voice sounded from behind Lavender, who gave a jump.  
  
The witch at the counter has come back to check on them. Her eyes turned to what Neville was holding up.  
  
"That is one of my favorite costumes out of all these..." said the witch waving a hand over the other costumes hanging on the rack, "it came along with those," she pointed at the two more slightly identical costumes Hermione was holding, "and..." the witch walked over to the rack and flipped around, "these!" she smiled brightly, holding up two dresses that came from the same era as the one Neville was holding. (A/N: Okay, I dunno what era that is, but you know, it's the type that queens and princesses wear? With the tight bodices and all that? Like in Shakespearean time?)  
  
The girls gave a small gasp when they saw the dresses. One was a light violet and cream in color, and the other was a deep midnight blue laced with light blue seams. The guys looked around at each other, excited by the thoughts of how their girls would look in it.  
  
"When I got it from this muggle thrift store last week...they told me these were costumes for characters in a muggle story...what's it called again? The three...mustards? No...doesn't sound right...Well, anyway, it's the three something." The witch frowned, trying her best to remember what the story was called.  
  
"You do mean the Three Musketeers, don't you?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Exactly! The Three Musketeers!..."the witch began, "a story about these three brave warriors...what's their name again, miss? Excuse me...but I didn't really study muggle literature." said the witch, slightly flushed.  
  
"The three musketeers were called Aramis, Porthos and...I can't remember the last one," said Hermione, her eyebrows scrunched together in concentration, "Anyway, Aramis had Madame de Chevreuse, and Porthos was with Madame Coquenard...As for the third musketeer, he wasn't that important compared to this other guy character, Sir D'Artagnan. Sir D'Artagnan wasn't with anybody though...I guess that's why there are three of the guy costumes and only two of the girls'..." Hermione finished off, breathing heavily...it was long ago when she last read that book.  
  
By then, everyone else was looking at her, mesmerized.  
  
"Whoa Hermione..." breathed Neville.  
  
"That's a bit of history!" exclaimed Ron.  
  
"So, do you want these or not?" asked the witch desperately, looking at them in turn.  
  
"Well...it's not bad, really...except the girls...we're one short!" said Harry.  
  
"Oh, count me out then. I mean, the dresses looks wonderful, but I had my eye on another one before this already." Ginny piped in.  
  
Hermione and Lavender looked at Ginny, a mixture of happiness and concern on their faces.  
  
"You sure you don't want these?" asked Lavender, referring to the dresses.  
  
"Nope, that is, if Neville doesn't mind being Sir D'Artagnan?" asked Ginny, glancing at Neville shyly.  
  
"...Of course not! As long as you're my date to the ball!" exclaimed Neville, shocked that Ginny can come up with such an idea. He walked over to her and wrapped a hand around her shoulders, "So what is it you want?" he asked, looking down caringly at her.  
  
"Well...there was this Veela costume...and a hair spray that goes along with it..." said Ginny, looking up teasingly at Neville, fondling with his tie seductively.  
  
"I'd agree to anything...well, there are consequences you know..." he said, winking at Ginny.  
  
The others looked at them, smiling on at the adorable couple flirting in front of everybody.  
  
"Oh enough already!" shouted Harry teasingly, "We'll get these five matching ones and a Veela costume with the hair spray!" he told the witch while fishing around his pocket for his wallet.  
  
"Right up! I'll take 40 galleons. 8 galleons per costume." The witch replied happily, pointing at the signboard levitated above the rack.  
  
"Guys! You can pay me back later!" said Harry, as he handed in the correct amount and distributed the costumes to his friends.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"You hungry yet?" asked Hermione, looking at Harry as the couples walked their separate ways out of the clothing store.  
  
"Not really...you?" asked Harry as he took hold of Hermione's hand, and interlocked their fingers.  
  
"Not that hungry either...why not go grab a drink at the Three Broomsticks?" suggested Hermione, giving Harry's hand a small squeeze.  
  
"No problems! Three Broomsticks, here we come!" said Harry cheerfully, sweeping a surprised Hermione from the ground into his arms, and making his way towards the pub.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"We'll have two Butterbeers please," said Harry, looking at Rosmerta.  
  
"Coming right up!" answered Rosmerta cheerfully, smiling warmly at the couple.  
  
"Aah, looks like we got the coziest and almost quiet place in the pub." said Hermione as she looked around. Their booth was at the very corner of the pub, away from all the noise and commotion. "Aren't we lucky." said Harry softly, looking into Hermione's eyes teasingly and putting an arm around her. However tempting she looked, Harry did not want their relationship based on kissing, hugging, snuggling, and all that physical stuff, he wanted to love her as she is, and vice versa.  
  
"Harry?" said Hermione, deep in thought.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You think Ron took it okay about us?" she asked doubtfully.  
  
"Well...I guess he did...Even if he didn't, he got Lavender now...it should be okay." answered Harry, quite confident.  
  
"Hmm..." Hermione replied, apparently still deep in thought, "You think those two are gonna hit off?" she asked again.  
  
Harry took a moment to consider.  
  
"Well...you know Lavender..." Harry began, remembering the times where he had poured his heart out about Lavender to Hermione, "She's someone who wants to be loved when she needs it, and just wants to be left alone when she needs time to think...which doesn't suit me...I can't stand having to tolerate anyone's moods when need be, and just be pushed away when not needed...but Ron, he's somewhat like Lavender...he doesn't like to be tied down, but he wants to have someone to care for sometimes...more than a friend, you know? So I guess...they might just work out." answered Harry factually.  
  
"Hmmph..." Hermione made a noise, a smile appearing on her face, "I guess it just would work out for them then..." Hermione's smile grew bigger and it became a soft laughter.  
  
"Hermione! What's so funny?" asked Harry in amusement. He has never saw Hermione laugh like that in such a long time. She seemed so silent and thoughtful ever since they got together.  
  
"Nothing...it's just, you look so amusing whenever you're deep in thought about something apart from schoolwork." answered Hermione, as her laughter died down.  
  
"Two butterbeers!" Madame Rosmerta put down the two drinks on their table, accepted the change that Harry handed her, and walked away.  
  
The two of them took a sip each from their drink, feeling the warmth spread through their bodies.  
  
"Oooh! Dammit!" exclaimed Hermione suddenly, looking at Harry in shock.  
  
"What?" asked Harry.  
  
"I have detention with Professor Flitwick tonight!" exclaimed Hermione.  
  
"_WHAT?!_" this time, Harry answered with genuine shock. Hermione..._detention_?  
  
"Remember?...when I was too pre-occupied thinking about yo..." Hermione stopped halfway through her sentence, her face heating up.  
  
"...You were too pre-occupied thinking about who?" asked Harry teasingly, though he knew the answer perfectly well.  
  
"...I was too pre-occupied thinkingaboutyou!" replied Hermione, saying the last part so fast it sort of got stuck together.  
  
"Oh Hermione..." said Harry, "Don't you worry now, I'll send you back on time for detention!"  
  
"Okay then...thanks." said Hermione smiling at him on her right, she closed her eyes and leaned back against the couch  
  
Harry was still sitting up, his left hand propped on the table, his right against the couch beside Hermione's shoulder. Taking the chance that Hermione was resting, Harry leaned in and gave Hermione a light peck on her lips. But before he could pull away, Hermione's hands reached behind him and pulled him closer towards her gently. Harry, taking that as a hint, opened his mouth and slid his tongue over hers. In a matter of seconds, their tongues were interlocking, exploring each other's mouth cautiously. Hermione, feeling suddenly adventurous, leaned in on Harry and coaxed him to lie gently against the back of the couch, so she was the one sitting up now. Her hands reached behind his neck, her arms looped around him, Harry put his arms around her, in a tight hug. Their kiss became a bit more fiery, Hermione slung a leg around Harry's lap shyly. In the midst of doing that, her short shirt lifted up a bit, and Harry's hand slid over it accidentally. Hermione gasped at the touch of Harry's cooling hand. Harry marveled inwardly at the softness of her skin, before taking it off, feeling slightly guilty (their relationship has not gone that far yet). Instead, he put a hand around the back of Hermione's other leg and lifted it up towards him so now both her legs were slung around his waist. Their tongues were now tugging furiously at each other, lips wet from saliva, and both their hands roaming around each other's back. Something in Hermione made her think what she's doing is wrong, but another part of her tells her this is not just lust; she really feels something for him. Soon, Hermione felt something sticking up against her under, which got her even more worked up. Harry, knowing that he can't take it any longer, pulled away from the kiss and looked deeply into Hermione's eyes.  
  
"You okay?" whispered Harry as he wiped the saliva off Hermione's mouth, concerned.  
  
"Yeah..." whispered Hermione uncertainly, "That was nice..." she said, with a teasing smile, still sitting on Harry's lap, her legs wrapped around his waist.  
  
"You know...if you feel uncomfortable about this, for now...just tell me, yeah? I didn't mean to..." began Harry.  
  
"It doesn't matter Harry, I won't be doing this, if I didn't feel anything for you." seplied Hermione, the smile still on her face, "I think we better head off now, we have to be back by 3 ' o clock."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: Heya! Sorry for taking such a looong time before updating...was kindof busy this week. Anyway, here's some making out for people who asked for it...don't blame me if it doesn't sound right. Juz coz someone can do it well, doesn't mean someone can describe it well ;). Welcome to comments on how to on people! Review!! And I'll update!!  
  
**Weasley's Girl-35):** Thanks for your support the whole time! Keep on reading and commenting!  
  
**XxXHermione-GrangerXxX:** Thanks for your support too! Hope this chapter's up to your taste too!  
  
**Hhromancefreak:** Thanks for reviewing...again! I put Ron and Lavender together so he wouldn't feel so left out now that Harry is with Hermione...plus, Cho's already graduated (she's one year older than Harry remember?) and I don't like her as much... 


End file.
